I will always love you
by Kensii Taylor
Summary: One Shot for Criminalmindscreep. Emily and Derek have had a fall out, it has affected the team. Emily ditched Morgan and why was Morgan so anrgy and Worried? What will happen when they find out why they had fallen out and why it was worse. Emily/Morgan/Elizabeth/Team Gen. Suck at summerises big time. Story is better i hope. R/R please.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLE! Here is a One shot for Criminalmindscreep. Well done to you as you got the answer for Bad to Worse to Holy Crap. Also i must say I love that song. However here is what you wanted. **

**Here is a Demise pairing. It may be sad.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Derek's POV**

Derek came in seeing that Emily was already in, at her desk working. He was still mad that she had ditched him without telling him until after he went to her house, knocked several times nearly knocking the door of it's hinges panicking that something had happened to her, then she phones him saying that she can't make it. Oh and that she had forget to tell him that she had changed house. I had gone and went shouting at her and had been hung up on. Well he did not understand who you would go running to your mother when she had never wanted anything to do or that she had a very strained relationship with Emily. Well that just sounded stupid to him.

He had gone by himself and had been teased by someone he did not even no. he had eventually gotten some of the anger out of him but then she was not eve talking to him much or anyone for that matter. Another thing was that she was always to busy to reschedule going out after work. Even weekends she would be somewhere where he could not go. He was mad, fuming. He sat down. She did not even say hay there or anything. Yes she had said sorry the other day but honestly he had gone somewhere nice for her but she did not say, oh sorry Derek I wont be able to make it, my mother wants me and well even though she never talks to me, well I am still going to go. But no, she still said nothing but sorry.

_Flashback_

_He was ready, new suit and everything. He had brought her a necklace to go with the dress she was going to wear. He just had to go and pick her up. He drove to the house _

_and got no reply. He began to get worried that something bad had happened. He was just about to knock down the door when Emily phoned him._

"_Hey Derek, I have to cancel, I can't make it. My mother wants me to see her at her house. Sorry." Emily said over the phone._

"_What, I have just been standing at the door and you did not even tell me?" Morgan had said slightly annoyed. _

"_Derek, I forgot to tell you, I moved house to sandy gold street. I have to go and see my mother. I see you tomorrow Derek."Emily said._

"_You are going to see her, why? She does not even contact you, see you or anything. And _

_her you go and put her first.!" He said madly._

"_She tested me and got dad to call me and even called me to my mobile. She said that she had so see me. It was IMPOTARTANT!"_

"_WELL I don't UNDERSTAND!" He shouted back before he noticed that she had hung up on him._

_He had stomped back to his car. And made it his job that she would wish she had come._

_End of Flashback._

"Star-wars so so great. Did any of you watch it last night?" Reid said. Oblivious of the way he said it, high pitched excited to talk about it.

"Well I did not but I never knew you could go so high." Morgan said followed by him laughing.

"Well I could go higher. If you breathe in helium then it makes you even higher, but you should not try it. I t could kill you. However I wonder what you would sound like if you had it Morgan," Reid said happily.

"He would sound like a mouse, I known that when I did it once by accident I sounded like my teacher who pretty much sounded like she had been on helium all her life." Emily said.

I could not believe the check that she had just tried to joke around with me when she had not even talked to me for ages.

"I thought that you where brighter than that _Prentiss_. Who did you end up breathing it in? Ditch someone and they got you back did they?" I said to be sarcastic. I was going to make a point.

"Morgan, I had to go somewhere else, I already said sorry. Two no, I hiccuped and ended up breathing it in that way. Two, I was much younger and three I was only messing with you. There are more important things going on in my life than making sure I can attend everything that we go to." Emily said back hurt. I thought that she was trying to win this fight when she was in the wrong.

"Well you could of rescheduled. But no. you are always to busy." I said with venom in my voice. She had tried to pin this all on me. The I saw how she paled and looked like she was going to pass out. But she went back to work and willed her self to stop thinking about what had just happened. I turned around to see a very shocked Reid. The whole mess between Emily and I had caused problems between all of us. Everyone had been affected. Everyone had noticed that we could hardly be in the same room. Also that Emily was quiet and that she hardly came to see them after work.

**Emily's POV**

Emily came into work as normal. She placed her stuff on her chair and sat down. Opening the files and started to write up the reports. She was still mad at Derek because he had gotten mad at her for bailing on him. She tried to explain to him that her mother had needed to see her immediately but he was not taking no for an answer. Then she lost all self control and ended up as a shouting argument. She had been so mad that she had hung up on him and left her apartment. She got into her car and drove straight to her mothers.She was so mad the her mother had to chose today of all days to have her come over. Anyway, after that day she would leave to go straight to her mothers. Derek had gotten mad even more. She thought that her mother was more important than Derek at the point. She could not tell him because she was still trying to get over it her self.

_Flashback._

_She has arrived at her Mothers house, well mansion. She was brought in by her favourite nanny. Sophia. Her son had just gotten married and was on their honeymoon. She smiled as she went past. She was lead to her Mothers bed room which she had noticed was strange. The escort gave her a sad smile before leaving her at the door. _

_Knock, knock._

_"Come in" came the weak voice. _

_Emily came in and shut the door behind her. She turned around to see a doctor next her mother with her uncle, 2 older brothers and her father. Her mother was lying in the bed with wires sticking out of her arms. _

"_Mother?" Emily said meekly._

"_It is al-right Charlie."Her mother said. Emily couldn't remember the last time her mother had called her by her nickname, her middle name was Charlotte but they had called her Charlie. "come her C. I have to tell you something. I tried to get through to you but I have been unable to as the phones are not working much." Emily watched as her mother shed a tear for the first time in her life, well that she had ever witnessed anyway. _

"_Mom?" Emily said worried. "What's going on?"_

"_C, I have cancer. They said that with out blood transfusions, I will have a month left to live. I just had to tell you that I have a rare blood type and that they have not found any and that I don't have long. I wanted to say sorry for all them times that put my work before you and the others. I love you. I was wrong about showing no emotion. Sometimes it can help." Elizabeth said. _

"_Mom!" Emily cried as she ran over and engulfed her mother in a hug for the first time. The anger that was once their was gone replaced with grief. " Mom, can I check if I have to the same blood type as you please?" Em said._

"_..." Her mother tries to say something back but was speechless. _

_End of Flashback._

Now Emily goes to the hospital after work everyday so that she can have blood transfusion so that her mother could fight the cancer. Within that short period her and her mother had made up all the life times happenings and feelings. They had become closer in that one night than in the life time they had known each other.

After that memory she saw Morgan sit in his desk next to her. She needed a little cheering up and from the loom that Reid had on his face, it would happen soon.

"Star-wars so so great. Did any of you watch it last night?" Reid said. Oblivious of the way he said it, high pitched excited to talk about it.

"Well I did not but I never knew you could go so high." Morgan said followed by him laughing.

"Well I could go higher. If you breathe in helium then it makes you even higher, but you should not try it. I t could kill you. However I wonder what you would sound like if you had it Morgan," Reid said.

"He would sound like a mouse, I known that when I did it once by accident I sounded like my teacher who pretty much sounded like she had been on helium all her life." I said.

"I thought that you where brighter than that _Prentiss_. Who did you end up breathing it in? Ditch someone and they got you back did they?" Morgan said to be sarcastically.

"Morgan, I had to go somewhere else, I already said sorry. Two no, I hiccuped and ended up breathing it in that way. Two, I was much younger and three I was only messing with you. There are more important things going on in my life than making sure I can attend everything that we go to."

"Well you could of rescheduled. But no. you are always to busy." Morgan said with venom in his voice.

Why does he have to act like this. She started to feel sick straight after thought that she was about to pass out. But she turned to her work and made her herself forget about everything.

She knew that the whole mess between them had caused a lot of heartache for the team. They had all noticed that did not come out a lot any-more, and that Morgan would always invite everyone but me to outings after work.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rossi had seen the mess and how it affected everyone. He could see that they both where dealing with something, he saw the change in Emily's demeanour and Morgan being aggressive to Emily more often. He just hoped that it would sorted out sooner rather than later.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**3 months later.**

_**Ring ring ring.**_

_**Hello?**_

_**Hello we just want to tell you that everything has worked.**_

_**Thank you so much.**_

_**It is what I do, bye.**_

_**Bye.**_

Emily was so happy that she felt like skipping she had been called just as she was leaving. She had went to the bathroom straight after and had just let it all out. Cried and laughed Which she was doing. Her mother where ever so close to each other. They where a complete family again. She was about to go to her car in the parking lot, when she collided with Derek. She completely forgot about their 'we have problems' issue as they had not talked to him or done or gone anywhere with him or anyone other than the hospital. She was so happy that even after colliding with him she smiled to him and hugged him. Derek was completely surprised after the I hate us between them. But what he heard mad him feel bad and realise why she had done what she had done for the past 3-4 months or so.

Emily was completely oblivious about anything. She gave everything that was happening away.

"My Mother survived. It worked. The Cancer had gone. I did it." she cried out in pure happiness.

"What?" Morgan said. "You mean that Your Mother had Cancer? Is that why you have not been seeing any of us. I I had of known then I would of helped."

Emily was completely shocked that she had said it out aloud. "I'm sorry but I wanted to tell you but I was too worried about my mom. And I am sorry that I did nothing to make it up." Emily said.

The two told each other what was going on and they were both sad that they had not talked earlier. They had made friends and where making it up by having the whole weekend with each other. They where so oblivious that they had not even noticed that Rossi, JJ, Pen, Hotch and Reid where watching them and trying to not be noticed. They had wondered why the two had had so much fallout over something not small but not big but small enough not to have they way they had acted until now, but even then they had nearly shot each other which would be over kill like. No pun intended. They watched the whole scene and was left speechless after wards.

Emily and Derek had explained everything. They had said sorry and made up. Then said I love you. Hugged again but then kissed once, twice then three times. With the third being the longest. It was full of passion.

"Should I come to yours or go to mine?" Morgan asked.

"Honestly I don't care longs your with me. But I think you should come and meet the new reformed Elizabeth Prentiss. Oh and my two older brothers have not meet my hunk of a boyfriend." Emily said with a wink. "And my dad was there to so I could show him to you. Apparently, my father was missed by the Russian people. You known, 'a king cannot leave his beloved people. Not even his wife queen of his country and most of all, his little real life princess. They say that the UK has their prince and princess, well they are not the only royalties. Apparently my father wants to give up the throne for me or Timothy to take over. Michael wants to travel not be a future king, Timothy wants to be an astronaut so that leaves me, you known we could just leave this place and take it over together. Apparently I am liked even more than my family are. They keep wanting me back so I guess I will have to wont I. But I could bring you with me?" Emily said.

"I know, but first before we talk about future Russian queen I want to have as much time as I can with you as Emily Prentiss the FBI agent but more so, the brilliant girlfriend anyone can ever ask for." Morgan said followed by kissing her. "How about we go to that Russian place?"

"Okay, I would love that." Emily replied as he walked her to his car. "Wait, I should take my car their or the others might have to er, call us then we will have to explain everything, and well I really don't want to have to do that." Emily said.

"Okay, good point, well then I race you." Morgan said getting into his car.

"FINE!" Emily shouted over to him.

" May take you a bit to get out, facing the wrong way you see." Morgan said before staring his car. Emily ran to her car and reversed out doing a 180 degree turn and driving off before Morgan had even started to move his car.

"Well I guess I was wrong." Morgan smiled. Then he followed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the rest of the team where completely speechless at the fact that they had missed that.

"Well one I never knew that Emily could do that, two they are together, three Ambassador has had cancer but got over it, four Emily is Russian royalty, and that she had tow brothers. Well I am completely shocked." Pen said.

"Not the only one," JJ and Reid said at the same time.

"well I knew that she was the youngest and that she had two brothers but the rest I had no clue" Hotch said.

"I guessed that something more was between them two but that was all." Rossi said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Weekend was filled with love making, family meetings and parties. But after the weekend they where caught between the team. They explained everything to them and the whole team went to meet the family and after wards went out for a long vacation from the BAU paid by the Ambassador. Hotch was able to bring Hayley and Jack, JJ brought Will and Henry, Pen brought Kevin and Reid brought his mother. Emily brought her cousin with her called Tally which Tally and Reid become more than friends by the end of it as they understood everything about each other as Tally was a complete genius like Reid and that she was in to all the stuff Reid was into and vis versa. Rossi brought Strauss who had been nice to them for more than 9 months and that no one was surprised by it as Rossi and Strauss had always seemed more friendly than ever before.

Life was good again, well for know as you never knew when the next killer, rapist or kidnapper would come in the line of work they did.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**That was for Criminalmindscreep and I hoped you like it. I made it a little angst at the started but it went good for the rest. Over all happy ending, and everyone is happy and closer than they where before.**

**Again, please read other stories that I have and I want to give a big shout out to Susie G, Lovelyja lizzabeta and many more.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello precious readers. I was happy that you read the one shot, I will always love you. Well here is the other universe. This is still for you criminalmindscreep. I have one more, just tell me which one you liked best and I might put that one into a story. Not sure yet. Anyway it may be very sad, so just to warn you. Tissues may be necessary.**

**Just a note so you don't get confused, the bold italics is where it is being read, the non-bold Italics are where Emily is feeling when see does the letter. Also, () show where they are watching something else from the past like tapes.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The group are enjoying them selves. Everyone is happy and happy for the others. Except one. Yes she is happy that everyone else is enjoying themselves, but she is slowely slipping away. Derek, her boyfriend, he always loves her. They are only in high school. Her and Spencer are younger than the rest. They skipped a few grades. Aaron and Dave had to stay back. They had wanted to improve their grade to get A's and A*'s. She and Reid had A*'s already. Yeah, Spencer had higher A*'s and more of them, she was doing good still. With seven languages, physiology, Maths and others stuff, she was doing well in all. She just hoped she could last long enough to get her grades, prom and to leave school. But then she already knew life was cruel. No one knew that she was ill, battling things that no person let alone a teen should battle. She knows if she told them, they would breakdown. She knew that when the time came, she would do what was needed. At this time she would have a night of fun, forget everything that was bothering her and enjoy what she had. Today that where at JJ's house. September 12 2013. she would add this to her diary. Like everything else she had added. She had already made taps for her friends,an made letters.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emily was not feeling as good as she was. She had received the look. It had been 4 months since the party at JJ's house on September 12 2013, now it was January 16 2014, she had been friends with them all since elementary school, and had been dating Derek for 3 nearly 4 years. Tomorrow they would celebrate 4 tears of going out. JJ and Aaron had been going out since they pretty much meet. Dave was on his fourth girlfriend already. Spencer and pen had dated for 5 years. It was strange, they are polar opposites but they are both very cleaver, they both spot of facts, Reid about anything but computers and Penelope nothing but computers. They learn from each other. JJ and Hotch both played soccer, Derek and Hotch and Rossi played football, Pen and JJ went dancing with she, she and JJ both went ice skating with her teaching JJ how to skate and do moves while the others watched. Ever since Derek had seen her skate, he had made it his priority to learn too. Now she and Derek where both skaters, very good ones to. She in return did rugby, which happened around spare time between girls night outs, dates, skating and acrobatics/dancing. She was always busy. But Sunday and Tuesday she would always have to go somewhere without her friends. It was good as those days where for homework.

She had not eaten since two days ago, this was what she was told would happen. She was used to it. When she did eat, she often ate very little. She knew her friends had noticed but had decided to leave it, which she was thankful as she would have to explain everything to them then have to watch their reactions afterwards.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek had seen the changes. Emily was more quiet and she ate less and less each day, some-days nothing at all. He was worried, but know one wanted to push her. She had grown thin. They now had days like Sunday and Tuesdays where they would have homework days. He knew something was wrong, but he hoped that she would come to them eventually. He knew that everyone had noticed the change like he had. He missed her, the one who would have fun because she enjoyed it, now it looked like that when they where happy she was happy, not her being happy because she is happy. He still hung out and had fun. They had showed how much they loved each other yesterday.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Today was the day, Emily knew that she had to do it to day. She had already sent the tapes of and letters. She walked into school. She wanted to make today the best day her friends had ever had. She went in, and ther they where. She went straight up to them and gave then all a hug and a kiss for derek. Then she gave them a cake each and talked like nothing was wrong. Everyone was happy to have the old Em back and thought nothing of it.

Derek was happy that what ever was bothering his girl that it had been solved. JJ was happy to have her best friend back, Pen was also happy, Reid hotch and Dave where happy to. They knew that everyone was worried but know everyone was happy so they where and that Em was back to her self. Only if they knew though.

The day was full of laughter and happiness. Emily knew that tomorrow was the last.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tomorrow came rather fast. She went up to her friends and got their attention.

"Hey you guys, I have a large favour to ask." Emily said to JJ, Reid, Hotch, Pen, Rossi and Derek.

"Okay" they said in unison.

"you have to promise that you you will stick to it." Emily said.

"Okay we will, we promise" they all said.

"Okay, JJ, Pen, Aaron, Reid and Rossi, you both want to be friends for eternity right," When they all nodded she contiued, "and JJ, Pen you both want to be Best friends For enternity, right" She waited for them to nod then continued, "well as we want to be friends and best friends for eternity , then you will have to do me a favour which I will tell you in a bit, Derek, you want to love me for eternity and you want me to love you for eternity right?" when derek nodded she continued, "Well for all you to have my friendship and viseversa, for eternity then you will have to do what I say, if you break it, then you will not get it." Emily said.

"Okay I will stick to what ever it is." they all said.

"Good., you will not be able to talk, contact at all for 24 hours. Only then, will you earn my love and friendship and i'll keep yours to for eternity, but only if you follow the task. And I mean that you can have contact with each other all you like, but you can not at all have contact with me for 24 hours, nothing, not call, see, or anything. To make it easier for you, I will not be in tomorrow. It starts in 20 minutes, oh and when you make it then you will come to where me and Derek first kissed and that is where your prize will be. So you can enjoy yourself with me for the next 10 minutes before I leave you to do the task." Emily said.

With that they all agreed. They put their phones in their lockers and knew that they could not talk or hack into anything. They where technology free. After 10 minutes she hugged everyone for ages and kissed Derek with all her passion and life. She and JJ, Pen had a huddle and hugged some more before she left them their so that they could start their mission.

XXXXXXXXXXX

the group watched as Emily walked away. They really wanted to have that friendship or love from Emily and get it from her for eternity as she said that she would make no other friends. So that day they set of to complete the task.

They had no contact with or saw her for 24 hours. When they finished they started to jump up an down and hugged each other. They congratulated each other. They then made their way to where Derek and Emily shared their first kiss. It was a park with beautiful flowers. They called it after Emily and Derek, it was called the 'Demily' Park. The whole group thought that the park was the most gorgeous place on earth.

When they got their they saw a man and a women standing their, in-front of something. The man and women turned around.

"Oh you must be Derek , JJ, Aaron, Dave, Reid and Penelope." The women said. When the group nodded. "well my name is Jessica and this is Joe. We where waiting for you to come. We will leave you and to congratulate you, here is your prize, also this is for all of you, there will be individual ones but they are in the post. This one is for all of you." With that they gave the tapes and letter to the group with an envelope for each of them for their prize. Then they left. The group watched as the two left. When they turned around, they saw it, Penolope and JJ cried falling to their nkees. Derek creid and Reid also cried. Hotch and Rossi shared a pained smile. Before they cried also. They knew something was up. There in front of them was a coffin. Emily was inside. JJ went to the coffin and picked up the note ontop of it. She got everyones attention then read it.

_'**You all did very well. I am sorry that I did not tell you, I already know that JJ would be the one who found the note. **I smile, only JJ would be the one to think clearly after collapsing to her knees crying. **I know that You JJ and Pen would fall to your knees crying and that after a while JJ would look to the coffin I am in and see the note. Derek you and Reid would break down, Hotch, Rossi you would know that something was bothering me, give a sad smile before breaking down to. **I felt tears flow down my face. **When I think about what I am leaving behind, I become speechless, filled with sadness and many more feelings. Yet I remember all the happy things we did together. Know you guys will miss me, I gave you that mission so you would not see me as I died. Well done though. You will forever have my love and friendship like I will always have yours. **I smile as I am writing this as I will carry everything that I learned from them with me. **I hope you like your prizes, I really do, I am sorry that I could not stay to see what you thought. JJ, Pen, just because I am not here anymore does not mean that you can't go on girls night out. Just so you know, you can make friends even if they don't hang out with you. Just make sure that you don't become a nasty or a mean girl. You are fine as you are, just remember that, if you can't stay like you are with your personality then do it for me and each other. Aaron and Rossi, because I was younger than you, it does not mean that I didn't live my life to the full, because I did. I went skidiving and bungee jumping. I always said it wanted to do that and I did. I just want you to know that you could not help me. Nonetheless, next time you see some who is hurting, help them, no matter who or what they are. Just because they don't agree with you does not mean you can't help them. Everyone disagrees at somepoint, what matters is what you do afterwards. Reid you may be the youngest, but you are far from being a kid. Yes you where 9, but you where very mature for your age, more than many others older than us, just keep that in mind. You knen how it felt to be younger than everey one else. I know that you are trying to understand why I had to die at a young age of 13 but it happens. Life can be cruel, but keep your head high. I remember when them boys tied you to that pole, you know what I mean but I will not say as pen is there at I know it was embarrassing, but like I helped you, you helped me to. When I was locked in the boys changing rooms. You helped me from being attacked by them jocks and I will always thank you. Oh and I am sure that you will mak It to that university. I know that it costs a lot but that is why I have left a trust fund for every single one of you. Just to help out a little. Last of all. Derek. You did it baby. You will always have a place in my heart, thank you for being you, not like them Jocks. They where mean and you knew that was not you. Thank you for everything you did. Just to say, I was informed that we won that championship three days ago. I had the money sent to you by the way as I won't need it. You helped me a lot through a lot of tough times. Just so you know. I may not be here any-more but I can kick you behind when you be cruel. It will just be in your sleep. Anyway, I know that you loved me and I want you to know that it is okay to move on to someone. I know that it will take a little while but just is case for a good laugh, don't get over me too quick! Haha. I will always love. And I know that you will get into Yale. Just because people try to tell you to do something does not mean you have to do it. Like you said Chicago is a nice place and I think you would be a great Cop. Maybe one day, you'll all be in the FBI or BAU. Who knows. JJ you might become a liaison then and FBI agent like you said you always wanted. Pen, just because you hate guns does not mean that you cant work at the FBI either, you may be their computer analyst. Reid, you will always be a genius so don't worry. Aaron, you might even become the head of the FBI or BAU team, who knows. Rossi you like everyone else may also become an FBI or BAU agent and still have books written and published. So all of you don't give up. If you don't get there then at least you tried. **After I wrote this I felt so much better. I knew that it was for the best. _

_**You are probably wondering how I died. Well when I was 12 I found out that I had cancer. Leukaemia actually. I was put through many treatments. When they thought it was gone, I thought that I was fine. That is why I never told you. However, on September 11 2013, I found out that the cancer was back. The Leukaemia was back but it had also spread to my lungs and bones. They tried their best to stop it. That was why I made Tuesdays and Sundays Homework days. It was so that I could go to my treatment. Eventually I knew that it was not working. It had spread to much. When they asked me about another treatment I thought that it could work. Although I hated the cancer and the pain was horrible and wanted to control my life again, so I asked what it was about. They told me everything. I tried it out for about 2 months. Then I realised I was fighting a losing battle. The pain from the treatment and the fact that I had no control over my body for hours afterwards, I knew that I could no longer take it. I wanted to keep my dignity, truth was I could no longer wash toilet or anything by myself. It was not me, so I said I needed to stop. After a week I went back to ask where my cancer was, they did a few tests and learnt that it was terminal. I had lost, but I kept my head up high. **_By know everyone was on their knees crying as Rossi read the letter, JJ had to give it to Reid after a a few lines. Since then everyone had read parts and in the end when they could read no more through their sobs Rossi had been given it. He was able to speak the clearest while he also sobed and creid.

_**So from that day, I got to work on doing the tapes which I had been doing since I was first diagnosed at 9 but before that it shows my whole life, I sent them all to you. The ones that where given to you as a group, they are for all of you to watch, the ones where I sent to your houses, they where specifically for you but you can still watch them together. However, I started the trust funds up when I was terminal. Every pay slip, every little money I got was put their. So you know what I died of but I know that you want to know why I did that test instead of you seeing me. Well, I wanted you to remember the good times. The times where I could be free and happy. I wanted you to know that I will be with you for eternity. You showed me the good in life. I did not want to drag you lot down and make your life full of limitations. I would end up hating my self. I know that you would say 'that is what we do and we don't leave people behind and your not l imitating us' but it would not stop me from thinking that. I loved you so much that I wanted to leave you with the chance to be free. If I had of told you, then you would beg that I found another treatment, but the thing is, is that is was happy, I enjoyed life to the full, and most of all, I was prepared to die. For way too long, I had fought with cancer. But now, now I am free. Listen to End Credits and amazing grace. All I ask of you is that, I hope someone cares. I know it was a shock to see me coffin but I hope you will forgive me. So you can remember me, but also don't stop moving. There may be someone out their will help you, like you helped me. Fight for what you want. And most of all, never give up! I love you all and I will see you on the other side, only when the time comes though. **_

_**Goodbye team, my family, with love from me and heaven.**_

_**Your Emily.**_

_**Xxxxxxoooooo**_

_**P.S. Give each other a hug, you all need it after today, and will over the next week or so. **_

_Once I wrote it, I knew it was time. For yeas I had dealt with it, now I can peacefully go, knowing my deed is done._

Once the letter was finished the group cried and hugged each other.

"**A man who dares waste one hour of time, has not discovered the value of life" Unknown**

XXXXXXXXXXX

The group watched the tapes.

Tape 1(Emily when she was a 5 year old child, playing with JJ, 7, and Pen, 7 and ½, while Reid, 3, was having a mud hair wash from the girls.) Tape 2 (Emily, 8 trying to understand something Reid , 6, was saying. While the others played tag.) Tape 3 (the girls hiding with jugs of water waiting for the lads to come by. Emily, 10, JJ, 12 and Pen, 13, came running out to get the lads wet from the ice cold water. JJ managed to throw hers over Aaron, 14, and Dave,15, while pen managed to get Reid,8, who squealed. Emily went to get Derek, 13, but he had seen what had happened before Emily had got to him. He turned around and just as she was about to tip it over him he hit the bottom of the jug, causing it to bounce back and soak Emily instead. Due to that fact that the water had gotten even colder than the others, she screamed with the impact of ice cold water hitting her. Derek burst out laughing with everyone else, Emily on the other hand, "DEREK!" she screamed, then started to chase after him, when she passed the hose she went back and picked it up, turned it on and went around with it with 'your so dead for laughing' look . She went around getting everyone, including her dad, who in the end started to chase after Emily and grabbed the hose pointing at her and spraying her with it. By the end of the day everyone was soaked and was in serious need of warm clothes.)

The whole team cried and laughed at the same time while they watched the tapes. It showed them their friend during the good times and funny times. Rossi inserted anew tape into the player and waited for the tape to start. They had in the end decided to watch every tape together.

(the tape showed Emily 11 and JJ 13 set up a trap so when the others came they would get caught. Soon enouth after Emily and jj disappeared from the screen they saw the group come. The caught the wire without even knowing until it showed a massive bowl of water fire at them getting them soaked, followed by an bag of flour, then multicoloured paint. With a rope coming up to keep them together so that they could not move. Then came on a laughing JJ and Emily shouting, 'Got you!' over ad over.)

They continued to watch tapes all the way through the night and the following night. Once they had finished, the put the last tape on.

( 'Hello, I guess you have watched every persons tape. I knew that you would watch them together. That is why there are different ones in the cases, they are able to be copied so you can each have a copy. I know what I did was cruel but it was for the best, I hope you have forgiven me. Anyway, you have seen all the happy memories, funny memories and sad ones with me. Now it is time to make your own memories. Memories that you can watch over and over. Like I have, always keep a camera and record everything you do, you might want to look back at your life one day, with you family, kids or grand-kids. Thank you for being such a good family and friends. And boyfriend to Derek. Best friends to Pen and JJ. Just remember to give people a chance. I love you guys, and always will. Move on, make and remember memories like I have with you. Know it is your turn. Oh and there are three other girls that you should really get to know, give them a chance like I did. They already have their boxes, but theirs is separate from yours. They are good people. I was very close friends with them. Like I have told you to get to know them, I have also told them to get to know you to. So give it a try, for me. There names are Jordan Todd, Ashley Seaver and Alex Blake. Love you guys. Emily .kisskiss kiss, hug hug hug.)

they all kept the tape in mind with the three names.

XXXXXXXXXXX

the two groups JJ, Pen, Reid, Dave, Aaron and Derek and the other group, Alex, Ashley and Jordan all made friends. And like Emily said they carried a camera with them everywhere, and made their own memories. None of them ever forgot Emily Prentiss. They knew that they would see her again in heaven. They just had to enjoy their life on earth 1st. They all got into the university's they had wanted. Funny enough, Yale was what they had all chosen.

XXXXXXXXXXX

10 years later.

The group meet up after a weeks work at a cafe that Emily used to go to. They never forgot her and just lived like she had wanted them to.

"hey you guys." Reid said.

"yeah" they all replied.

"Remember when Emily gave us that letter at her coffin." Reid said. The other girls knew which one it was, they had gone to but had been told that they could not contact her until after 28 hours. But they still nodded. " Well I guess she was right." Reid said.

"What?" JJ asked.

"Yes. She was" Alex said. The had informed each other what their letter where about. " She told us what we could become." when everyone heard that, they understood. Everyone had become what she said. Aaron was BAU team leader. Rossi had written books Pen was an tech analyst and JJ a media laison. With everyone else being an FBI agent. She had been right.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**thank you for reading. I know it was sad that she died but it helped the story.**


End file.
